Metal Gear Solid 3 weapons
This article is a list of weapons that appear in Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater. Suppressors A Suppressor is a device that can be used on the XM16E1, MK22,and M1911A1 to reduce gunshot noise. However each suppressor can only be used a certain number of times before it needs replacing. Handguns EZ-Gun Main Article:EZ Gun The first gun Snake receives on the Very Easy difficulty setting, awarded in other difficulties for collecting all 47 plants and animals (includes Tsuchinoko and Les Infants Terrible). This gun was created by Sigint. According to Sigint, the EZ Gun is based of the French Liberator handgun of WWII, since it bears a total resemblance to it. features *Decreases rate of stamina loss *Increase of stamina when standing still *Laser pointer *Built-in suppressor *Unlimited ammo *80% minimum stealth while equipped. MK22 A mk22 modified to fire low-velocity tranquillizer darts which do not generate enough recoil to cycle the slide. Because of this, it must be hand-cocked for each shot, limiting its firing rate. It can be equipped with a suppressor. Snake receives one at the beginning of the Virtuous Mission. M1911A1 Main Article:M1911A1 A hand gun that Snake receives in Operation Snake Eater. Snake's original gun (a regular GI M1911A1) is destroyed upon meeting The Boss. However Eva gives Snake a fully customized version as a replacement. Makarov Main Article:Makarov Pistol used by Soviet forces. Ocelot used one initially which he was able to use to ricochet bullets. However he soon switched to the Single Action Army. Has a poor magazine capacity of just eight. Single Action Army Main Article:Colt Single Action Army A 6-shot revolver which is able to ricochet bullets around corners. Ocelot decides to use three of them based on advice from Snake. Snake was given one of them from The Boss after he was tortured. Depending on his choice during his pistol duel with Ocelot, Snake may start the Virtuous mission equipped with one on subsequent playthroughs. Type 17 Mauser A Chinese made imitation of the German C96 Mauser "Broomhandle" pistol. Used by EVA. On meeting Snake at Rassvet she was able to use a sweeping technique to eliminate an entire squad with this gun. During Snake and Evas escape, Ocelot knocked the Mauser out of Evas hand to stop her shooting at him. Submachine Guns Scorpion The Scorpion is a small Czechoslovakian SMG found in Groznyj Grad inside one of the storage rooms in the West Wing, unlocked with a radio frequency or dressing up as Raikov. It has a laser pointer attached to it, making shots more accurate. It has a 30-round magazine; although the Survival Viewer describes it as holding 20 bullets. The Patriot The signature weapon of The Boss. Snake receives it after defeating her. This is a modified version of the XM16E1 with a shortened stock to enable it to held as a pistol. Due to the shape of its magazine it has infinite ammo. It can then be used by Snake in future games. If it is equipped and Snake contacts Sigint he will get confused about how Snake could have it. Assault Rifles AK47 Main Article:AK-47 A Soviet-made assault rifle carried by most of the GRU soldiers Snake encounters. Snake can pick one up at Rassvet. It has two firing modes, single shots and automatic. XM16E1 An American-made assault rifle. It has three firing modes, single shot, three shot burst and fully automatic. It can also be equipped with a suppressor. Can be found at the outside the Granin research Facility in the Courtyard Area Thompson M1A1 The Thompson M1A1 is a famous SMG used by US soldiers during World War II, and the trademark weapon of legendary gangsters, such as Al Capone, and the American mafia in the 1940's. It used a straight 30-round magazine, which can be replaced with a fifty-bullet drum magazine, also that being to the preference of Chicago & New York gangsters. Used by The Pain as his only non-bee weapon. Sniper rifles SVD A Soviet-made sniper rifle, made as an alternative of the AK-47. It houses a 10-round magazine. The following situations feature the player/enemy using sniping weapons. * The Ocelot Unit at Rassvet has a Sniper that uses one. * At the warehouse Snake can use it to kill The End early. * During Snake's battle with The End. * Snake uses the Sniper rifle to detonate the C3 on the Groznyj Grad Rail bridge Mosin-Nagant Main Article:Mosin-Nagant The Sniper rifle used by The End. Like the mk22, it fires tranquillizer darts. Snake is rewarded with one for a Stamina kill on The End. Other Firearms M37 main article:M37 RPG-7 Main Article:RPG-7 Rocket Propelled Grenade that is most useful against vehicles. It is found at the Krasnogorje Mountaintop where it can be used against flying platforms and Hinds. Its main weakness is its slow reload time (although you can use the usual unequip/equip trick to reload quickly). It is one of the most effective weapons against the Shagohod. M63 A light machine gun that carries large amounts of ammo. It can effectively wipe out attack teams with its high volume of fire. Even guards carrying shields will quickly drop them. Flamethrower A flamethrower is a weapon designed to spray and ignite flammable material (usually liquids such as gasoline). Its main purpose is as a "shock and awe" weapon, and for clearing out dug-in infantry units in bunkers or trenches. Snake encounters Flamethrower troops in Krasnogorje Mountaintop after meeting with Eva. The Fury uses a flamethrower which uses liquid rocket fuel, making it burn long after firing. It is quite difficult to avoid as it travels faster than Snake can run and even causes damage from around corners. Crossbow The Fear wields two crossbows named "William Tell" and "Little Joe". He uses them as weapons to attack his enemies as well as hunt his prey to let him recover stamina. He uses three types of bolts: *Normal Bolts *Poison Bolts *Explosive Bolts William Tell is one of the crossbows The Fear's uses. It has tremendous firing power, accuracy and a strong, quality design. Named after William Tell, known as an expert marksman with the crossbow. A legendary hero of disputed historical authenticity who is said to have lived in the alpine Canton of Uri in Switzerland in the early 14th century. Little Joe is another one of The Fear's crossbows. Developed by the Office of Strategic Services (OSS) during WWII and tested, but never adopted, by the British Special Operations Executive (SOE). The Little Joe was a hand-held crossbow constructed of aluminum with a rubber band propelling mechanism. The darts were constructed of wood with a steel broadhead. This crossbow pistol fired the dart at a velocity of 170 ft / sec., or 115.9 mph. Maximum range was said to be 250 yards, with excellent accuracy out to 50 yards. It was intended to be used for eliminating sentries and guard dogs with a minimum amount of noise. The only thing rarer than the darts are the experimental crossbow pistols, with only very few known to have survived. Explosives Grenades A standard Russian RGD-5 fragmentation grenade with a three-second fuze. When it explodes, it causes blast and shrapnel damage over a wide area, along with burn injuries to anyone in close proximity. Smoke grenades A diversionary non-lethal grenade that creates a smokescreen which Snake can use to cause enemies (including dogs) to lose track of him. Soldiers caught in the smoke will be temporarily confused, however, if Snake inhales the smoke, he will cough, which can alert the enemy to his location. Stun grenades An early design of a flashbang grenade, it creates a blinding flash and loud blast which can knock out enemies in close proximity to the explosion and temporarily disorients, deafens, and blinds anyone who was facing it (including Snake). The loud explosion can be heard by other guards in the area, so Snake must be careful when using them. The End uses these grenades to escape if Snake gets too close to his sniping position. Chaff grenades A non-lethal grenade that creates a large cloud of pieces of metal foil to disrupt enemy radio communications. However, Snake's Active Sonar and Motion Detector will also be disabled while the chaff is in the air. They can also be used to divert Volgin's electric blasts. WP (White Phosphorus) Grenade An incendiary grenade, nicknamed "Willie Pete" by American soldiers. Anyone within close proximity of its explosion will suffer major burns, and the phosphorus will continue to burn after the detonation. WP incendiary devices are actually more commonly used by ships and tanks as smokescreens, because of the thick white smoke produced. White phosphorus is highly pyrophoric (self-igniting) upon contact with oxygen and burns at temperatures up to 5000 degrees Fahrenheit, making it extremely dangerous. TNT Explosive that can be detonated with a radio detonator. This allows Snake to attack enemies at a distance. It is also useful for destroying various structures in the game such as the enemy's munition and food stores. Destroying their munition supplies will leave regular guards with little ammunition for their weapons, and destroying their food will leave them with low stamina and cause them to constantly complain, making them easier to deal with. Claymore mine A shrapnel mine that is proximity detonated by movement within a certain area in front of it. Snake can disarm and collect them for his own use by crawling over them. They are difficult to spot visually, but are easily detected using the thermal goggles or the Mine Detector C3 Composition 3 is a stable plastic explosive developed after WWII for special operations, composed of 77% RDX and 23% plasticizers and binders. Because it is fairly inert (it can even burn without detonating), it can be molded like clay, as demonstrated by both Eva and Snake. Snake received it, along with synchronized timed detonators, from Eva; who stole the Grozni Grad armory's entire supply. He placed them on the fuel tanks in the hangar to destroy the Shagohod. Eva also sets two blocks of it on a bridge to cut off pursuit, Snake shot them before their timers ran out in another attempt to destroy the Shagohod. Miscellaneous Survival Knife A sharp edged close combat survival knife. Used in combination with all weapons that have the letters CQC above it. Surprisingly enough, it works like the Stun Knife in Metal Gear Solid 4 - when executing a slash combo, the final blow knocks the target out cold. Press square to attack, repeatedly for a slash combo & firmly hold for a stab attack. When used, the stab will kill any enemy hit. Handkerchief A chloroform-soaked handkerchief used to knock out the enemy. If it is used too often Snake will get knocked out by the fumes. Extra ammo can be obtained by cutting spatsa mushrooms. It, along with the Cig Spray, is one of the few weapons that can be equipped when wearing the Scientist disguise. Cig. Gas Spray A KGB made cigarette that sprays knockout gas. In order for the knockout gas to work, it must be fired right IN FRONT of an enemy. If lucky, the blast will make the enemy pass out. It can be equipped with the Scientist disguise. Category:Metal Gear Solid 3 Category:Weapons